This application claims the priority of German Application No. 100 26 024.1, filed May 25, 2000, the disclosure of which is expressly incorporated by reference herein.
The invention relates to an inflatable head protection system for occupants of motor vehicles.
A head protection system of this type is known from European Patent Document EP 0 592 815 B1. An air bag is arranged in the upper section of a seat belt designed as a diagonal belt and is fastened by one end to the B-column of the vehicle body. The gas generator for filling the air bag is also situated in this area. Because of this arrangement, the known construction is not suitable for open vehicles, such as convertibles.
It is an object of the invention to provide a head protection system of the above-mentioned type also for open vehicles.
According to the invention, the object is achieved by providing an inflatable head protection system for occupants of motor vehicles having an air bag which, in the inflated condition, extends laterally over the shoulder between the vehicle occupant's head and the adjacent vehicle body parts. A seat belt, which extends over the vehicle occupant's chest area and to which the head protection system is assigned in the area of the upper edge of a seat backrest of a vehicle seat is also provided. The belt strap of the seat belt extends through a belt guiding duct of the head protection system. The head protection system can be swivelled in its height by way of a joint and is fastened in the area of the upper edge of the seat backrest while being rotatable in itself. Further developments of the invention are described herein.
According to the invention, the head protection system is therefore arranged and held at the upper edge of the seat backrest. As a result, it is particularly suitable for open vehicles, such as convertibles. These vehicle types have no vehicle body sections in the form of B-columns or C-columns. Furthermore, the head protection system provides a belt guiding duct through which the belt strap extends. As a result and together with the hinged arrangement on the backrest, the head protection system follows all movements of the belt strap, such as belt fastening and unfastening operations, adaptation to the various sizes of the occupants, seat and backrest adjusting movements and occupant movements.
In a preferred embodiment of the invention, the gas generator for inflating the air bag is situated in the backrest of the vehicle seat. The feeding of gas expediently takes place through the joint by means of which the head protection system is swivellably mounted on the backrest. A particularly compact construction is obtained in that the gas feeding device between the joint and the air bag simultaneously carries the head protection system.
The head protection system according to the invention is particularly suitable for vehicle seats with an integrated belt system, in which all belt anchoring points are situated in or on the seat. A load-bearing belt guiding device on the seat backrest and in the vicinity of the head protection system excludes the forces resulting from the belt, so that they are not transmitted to the belt guiding duct and thus to the entire head protection system.
As mentioned above, the invention provides protection for the head even in open vehicles. However, it is not limited to such vehicles. On the contrary, it is generally suitable in the case of vehicles for the forward as well as for the rearward seats. It also permits the use of child seats. A solution is provided in this case at reasonable cost which has no influence on the belt geometry and in the case of which no loss of comfort is to be expected.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.